


Todo Azul Do Mar

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: “Foi assim como ver o marFoi a primeira vez que eu vi o marOnda azul, todo azul do marDaria pra beber todo azul do marFoi quando mergulhei no azul do marOnda que vem azul, todo azul do mar”





	Todo Azul Do Mar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada na música "Todo Azul Do Mar" da banda brasileira Roupa Nova.

_“Foi assim_  
Como ver o mar  
A primeira vez  
Que meus olhos  
Se viram no seu olhar”

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Rin olhava para os olhos azuis de Haru, mas era a primeira vez em que os via com a certeza de outro sentimento,  _com outros olhos,_  se é que isso fazia algum sentido.

 _“Não tive a intenção  
De me apaixonar  
Mera distração e já era  
Momento de se gostar”_  
  
Rin tinha a certeza de que, se piscasse, perderia completamente a magia daquele olhar tão azul que, assim como o dele, parecia recusar o movimento involuntário das pálpebras em favor daquele encantamento. Mas eles eram meros humanos e o único  _poder sobrenatural_  com o qual contavam era a paixão incandescente que sentiam um pelo outro — algo que parecia vir de outro mundo ou, ainda melhor, do fundo do oceano.

 _“Quando eu dei por mim_  
Nem tentei fugir  
Do visgo que me prendeu  
Dentro do seu olhar”  
  
O fundo do oceano — lugar tão misterioso e mágico. Rin sabia que não encontraria definição melhor assim como sabia que jamais voltaria à superfície após ter se afogado nos olhos azuis de Haru. Porque os olhos dele, ainda que claros como o céu-anil, eram escuros e agitados como as ondas que quebravam na praia.

 _“Quando eu mergulhei_  
No azul do mar  
Sabia que era amor  
E vinha pra ficar"  
  
Ele havia descoberto, havia encontrado o baú de tesouros que ocultava-se no olhar de Haru. Não havia um X marcando o local, só haviam suas pupilas negras que, como um redemoinho no meio do oceano, engoliram Rin de tal forma que ele soube, no exato instante, que jamais poderia desprender-se daquela intensidade outra vez. Ele não se sentia infeliz por isso, no entanto, e conformava-se com seu destino de bom grado.

 _“Daria pra pintar_  
Todo azul do céu  
Dava pra encher o universo  
Da vida que eu quis pra mim”

Haru era sua água. A água que apagava o vermelho do seu fogo, que amenizava as queimaduras do seu peito, que refrescava sua pele exposta em um dia de Sol. E não poderia ser mais de outro jeito, pois Rin estaria eternamente enroscado naquele azul — num caminho sem volta, numa onda infinitamente inquebrável.

 _“Tudo que eu fiz_  
Foi me confessar  
Escravo do seu amor  
Livre pra amar”  
  
Para sua felicidade Haru o retribuía. Talvez atrás daquele olhar azul ele também pensasse o mesmo sobre Rin. Talvez pensasse que Rin fosse o seu fogo. O fogo que secava a água que escorria dos seus olhos, o fogo que aquecia o seu corpo nos dias gelados, o fogo que penetrava o líquido em suas veias.

 _“Quando eu mergulhei_  
Fundo nesse olhar  
Fui dono do mar azul  
De todo azul do mar”

Porém Rin não podia adivinhar os pensamentos do outro e nem tampouco ter certeza de seus sentimentos. Afinal, o que era a alma de Haru se não o fundo misterioso do mar? Escondida atrás daquelas janelas cristalinas que eram os seus olhos...

Sim, como um pirata navegando em seu navio, Rin havia descoberto o baú de tesouros, mas ainda não fazia ideia de como abri-lo, de onde encontrava-se a chave que faria tal coisa por ele

 _“Foi assim como ver o mar_  
Foi a primeira vez que eu vi o mar  
Onda azul, todo azul do mar  
Daria pra beber todo azul do mar  
Foi quando mergulhei no azul do mar  
Onda que vem azul, todo azul do mar”  
  
Mas ele não desistiria, não desistiria pois tinha toda a eternidade preso no olhar azul de Haru — no fundo do oceano — para continuar tentando.

Dois pares de olhos piscaram.

Suspiraram.

Se beijaram.

Haru sussurrou um “eu te amo”.

Rin soube então que havia encontrado a chave do baú, mas isso, nem por um instante, significava que ele poderia fugir com ela carregando o tesouro para longe daquele azul do mar. Pelo contrário, a chave só o fizera trancar-se junto àquela preciosidade.

 


End file.
